Three Times the Love Part 2
by Liberty
Summary: The second part of the Three Times the Love series! Link finally leaves Koholint leaving Marin behind. But Zelda's there waiting for him. What will happen next?? Will he stay with Zelda, or be with his beloved Marin, or even Malon? Part 3 is coming soon!


Three Times the Love Part 2  
Author's Note: Ok, remember, we just left off at the part where Marin and Link are in their secret spot behind the waterfall! I know, I know, I'm bad on punctuation!! ^-^;  
  
"I defeated Ganondorf two months ago, so I highly doubt an enemy there," Link said. "Hey, Link, can you tell me what Hyrule is like?" Marin asked him. He paused for a second. Now that he thought about it, he kind of missed Hyrule. "Well, there's a beautiful lake called Lake Hylia, where I often go fishing, and luscious green fields, and a ranch, that Malon, my friend owns." He replied. "And there is a desert, and Kokri Forest, where I grew up in, and the best of them all, Hyrule Castle." Marin shifted her eyes towards the waterfall. "That's where Princess Zelda lives, right?" Marin asked. Link turned his head the other way.   
"Let's not talk about her, okay? Let's talk about us," he said.  
Marin smiled. She knew that whatever was going on between Link and Zelda back at Hyrule wasn't serious, at least she hoped. Marin laid her head on Link's lap, closing her eyes. She would give anything to turn into a seagull and fly with Link back to Hyrule. Though the island was beautiful, she felt she needed to get away from it all. Maybe going to Hyrule was exactly what she needed.   
After a few minutes, they both fell asleep, for they were exhausted. As the slept blissfully behind the waterfall, they didn't notice a dark owl fly across the sky.  
Meanwhile, back in Hyrule, troubles were forming.   
It seemed as though everything went hectic once Link left. No one realized how dependent they were on him until he had gone. A resident from Kakariko Village had gone over to Lon Lon Ranch to buy some milk, but Talon made a big scene, and pretty soon, an argument had started. Talon kept saying that Link would come and take his side, but Malon told them that Link had gone on a vacation of some sort. This certainly ended their dispute. The Gurudo women actually tried to go to Hyrule Market Town to look for boyfriends, (hey, I know, the sentence that I just wrote is from one of the Gossip Rocks! O.o) but everyone turned them down, so they got just a tad bit mad and started to riot around the market. Impa had to come down and stop the madness.   
Everyone certainly missed Link around there. But, no one missed him as much as Zelda did. She usually spent her evenings in their favorite spot on Hyrule Field, a tree next to Lon Lon Ranch, which she was there right then. She was leaning against the tree, looking up at the moon. "Oh, Link, I miss you so much!" she thought. There were clouds in the sky, but she could just see the shine of a glimmering star peaking out from behind one of the clouds. She suddenly heard someone coming toward her. She sat as still as a rock. When she heard laughter, she knew instantly it was Malon. "Hey, don't be afraid, Zelda, it's just me!" she giggled, "So, what's up?"   
"Oh, nothing much, just thinking about someone," Zelda murmured.   
"Anyone in particular?" Malon asked, slyly, a huge grin on her face. Zelda looked at the ground. "You really like him, Link I mean, don't you?" she said. "Yes", Zelda sighed, "I do." A light breeze blew through their hair causing the leaves on the tree to tremble. "Well, I have to let you know, I used to like him too, I mean, yeah I kind of still do, but he's your boyfriend, and I don't want anything to come between you two," Malon confided. Zelda smiled slightly. "Thanks," she whispered. Little did they know, Link wasn't thinking about any of them at the moment, only one person. And you can probably guess who that one person is.  
The sun rose over the beautiful island of Koholint.   
Morning dew sparkled on every flower petal. Link finally awoke, yawning. He looked down beside him at Marin. He picked a Tiger Lily (some sort of island flower) and gently put it in her hair. Marin smiled sweetly in her sleep. He decided he'd let her dream peacefully while he went out to go walk around a bit. He climbed down the mountain slope, and decided to head on over to Mabe Village.   
He came to a sudden stop when he reached Madam Meow Meow's house.  
Link reached out his hand towards Bow-Wow, a dog-like creature that was chained up outside that he had taken care of the last time he was there. Madam Meow Meow came rushing out to give him a hug. "Good to see you again, Link!" she shouted. Link laughed and nodded. Madam Meow Meow's voice suddenly turned into a low whisper. "So, how's you and Marin doing?" she questioned. Link winked. "Why don't you ask her?" he said. Madam M. raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you didn't!" she yelled, so the whole village would look at her. Link turned his head and blushed. "God, no, nothing like that!" he replied. "Am I embarrassing you?" she said, laughing hysterically.   
"Oh, not at all!" a voice said. It was Marin. She laughed. "So, what were you two talking about?" she asked, an innocent look on her face. Link turned red and tried to change the subject. He grabbed Marin's hand and pulled her out of the house before Madam M. could say anymore. He'd had quite enough. Madam M. waved goodbye, just as they headed into Mabe Village's telephone booth. "Link, I know you miss home at Hyrule, so I'll let you make a phone call," Marin said urgently.  
Link slowly picked up the receiver. He dialed in Hyrule's phone number. (OH MY GOD, HYRULE HAS PHONES, WHAT THE HELL IS THE WORLD COMING TO??) "Hello"? a voice answered. It was Impa. "Hello, Impa, this is Link, is Zelda around?"   
"No, she didn't come home last night; I'm pretty sure she stayed under a tree next to Lon Lon Ranch," Impa said. Link gasped. That was their favorite spot, and he could tell that Zelda missed him very much. "I'll tell her that you called!" "Alright, Impa, take care!" Link replied, and they hung up.   
"Link, are you okay?" Marin asked him. This time Link wasn't sure which woman he should pick. Should he pick Zelda, the absolutely gorgeous Princess of Hyrule, who, apparently, was his girlfriend? Or should he pick the beautiful Malon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch, or should he pick Marin of Koholint Island? He didn't know what to do. He remembered that he had told Marin that she's the only one for him, but…  
"Link, I know this may be hard for you to hear, but I think that you still have feelings for Zelda," Marin said, tears welling up in her eyes. Link wanted to be alone for a few minutes, so he said, "Marin, can I, uh, step outside for a moment to clear my head?" Marin nodded. Link clutched the door knob and walked out.  
Marin stood alone in the phone booth. "I really love him, but, I can understand what he's going through," she whispered, leaning against the door. Link happened to be leaning against the door as well, so he heard what she said. He opened it, and looked Marin straight in the eyes. "Marin, I love you, but I have to return to Hyrule," he said, almost choking on his words.   
"I will always cherish you, Link, for your in my heart forever," Marin said. She suddenly burst into tears. "Oh, Marin," Link sighed. He held her close. They rocked back and forth. Maybe Marin was the one for him; I mean how many times has he ever had a girl cry over him? Link felt Marin's tears fall on his cheeks. "Marin, I am going home, and I may come back, and if I don't, wait for me," he said. Marin nodded. They kissed their last kiss, and embraced in eachother's arms.   
Link let go and went outside to play his ocarina. He played the Prelude of Light. In an instant, all of Koholint was gone. The last thing he saw was Marin's crying face. He blinked, and he found himself in the Temple of Time. "Home," he said under his breath. He slowly walked out of the Temple, gazing at the ceiling. When he finally made his way through Hyrule Town Market, (with girls pushing through the crowd to get a glimpse of him), he started walking towards he and Zelda's spot. Of course, she was already there.  
End of part 2! Read part 3 to see what happens!  



End file.
